Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a de-multiplexer circuit in a display.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, since flat panel displays have characteristics such as high-quality image displaying capability and low consuming power, they have been commonly used as display apparatuses. Moreover, based on the consideration of manufacturing costs, multiplexer circuits and driving circuits (e.g., driving ICs) are usually disposed in a display panel of the display apparatus to cooperate with each other, such that transmission channels required by the driving circuits can be reduced, and sizes (or amounts) of the driving circuits can be decreased.
Conventionally, pixels in the display panel can be driven by different polarity inversions, and the multiplexer circuit alternately receives operation voltages with different polarities (e.g., alternate operation voltages of +5 V and −5 V) according to corresponding driving manners.
However, the aforementioned alternate operation voltages have a certain degree of voltage variations (or voltage differences), and thus when the multiplexer circuit operates, the operation power required by the multiplexer circuit according to the voltage variations would also increase correspondingly, to further cause the power loss required by the display panel to significantly increase as well. As a result, the consuming power required by the display apparatus would increase, and the performance of the display apparatus having low consuming power would be affected as well.